


VLIVE

by bynoru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynoru/pseuds/bynoru
Summary: It's 3am and Bobby is still awake. He has been thinking about Hanbin all these time. He's been keeping his feelings for the younger all along. And now he has decided to tell him how he feels.





	VLIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, 12/10 around 4AM, jaewon came into Hanbin's studio and did vlive with him. When i woke up at 3PM, i saw Eunice's tweet about this plot. Read at your own risk of course, thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> 12/12 note: if this gets 500 hits i MIGHT write a sequel hahaha

It's 3am and Bobby is still awake. He has been thinking about Hanbin all these time. He's been keeping his feelings for the younger all along. And now he has decided to tell him how he feels.

Knowing Hanbin, Bobby knows he i still awake at this hour working either on the studio, or in his room. So he decided to check Hanbin's room upstairs to see if he's there. 

He wasn't. So now he know one thing's for sure. Hanbin is in his studio working on some songs.

Bobby was sitting in the cab when his phone buzzed. A Vlive notification from Hanbin. His smile was from ear to ear, seeing him on is half awake state. He loves everything about the younger. Ever since back then. And he knows Hanbin feels exactly the same way.

Bobby locked his phone and left the cap right after paying. He felt like the travel was too far, and the time was too slow. He walked fast into the building and went straight into Hanbin's studio.

He know exactly what to tell Hanbin. He'd even beg him for a chance to prove his feelings for him if Hanbin doesn't believe what he says. But everything went blank when he was what was inside the studio.

Jaewon. He was there smiling widely at hanbin wild doing the Vlive.

Bobby took a step back. Everything was blank until he saw Hanbin smiling. But the smile wasn't for him. Hanbin was smiling while looking straight into Jaewon's eyes.

He never walked so fast. He went straight into the studio he and Donghyuk uses. Good thing Donghyuk chose not to stay up working on songs this time. He can have the studio all night long.

He opened the app. Every second watching them comfortably talking to each other. They were there so happy looking at each other telling stories about the jeju trip, and how they were supposed to go to Cebu but the time wasn't just enough. The two were laughing but Bobby's world was crashing. At first he couldn't believe what he reads,, on tweets and such about Hanbin and Jaewon. But now he's clear. It wasnt him that Hanbin likes.


End file.
